tellusvirfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamato
The Yamato are humans that occupy the Kokochiyoi heartlands of the East Twin and most of the southern coasts of the East Twin. They maintain some trade cities in the West Twin. The Yamato are the most numerous Humans in the Twins. The Yamato are part of the Third Empire of Man and their representative to the Trinity is High Empress, Suiko of the Jingu tribe. Regions Though Yamato had migrated outside the realm of Kokochiyoi, the Yamato make up the bulk of the population in the following areas: * Kokochiyoi * Ehime Coast * Shikoku Coast * Kagawa Coast * The Vale Coast The Yamato are also a major ethnic group in the Davok Citystates of the following: * Manele * Omao * Koloa Appearance They are shorter than the other human races. They are often seen pale, but many are tan due, to their lifestyles and occupations. They all universally have dark colored eyes. They are leaner than they are muscular. They mostly have black hair but it is not uncommon to see their hair dyed into a different color, usually to match their clothes. Clothing Kimono are layers of robes that are bound by a sash or obi. Most Yamato wear a form of the kimono one way or another that has been modified to match their lifestyles. For the nobles of the Yamato, they cover the majority of their bodies with their kimono. The robes are normally made of silk and quality wool during the winters. The full-length robes would cover from the collarbone to the feet, the sleeves were to be long enough to hide a person's fingertips. Fans are normally carried to protect from speculative looks. For the commoners, the kimono are modified for there to their stature. Farmers wear shorter kimono due to their physically intensive jobs. Fishermen wear fewer layers and sleeveless kimono. History Era of Heros The earliest mention of the Yamato clan is found in the early Era of Heros; where the warrior king, Yoshinaka, claimed reign on the area that later became the Kokochiyoi, the heartland. The people that followed him became to be known the Yamato. More and more tribes joined until eventually, the Yamato became a nation. Exactly when the nation came to be is up to debate. The written history of the Yamato starts with the crowning of the first emperor, the great-grandson of Yoshinaka, Asahi. Era of Rebirth First Era of Man The Yamato joined the First Empire of Man along with the Do'Ence and Kalds to fight the Kojin Blight. With the three clans power, the Blight was pushed to the west coast and the southern portion of the East Twin. The Do'Ence and Kalds stopped their movements due to the Tenoch resistance as well as the unfamiliar territory of the jungles but the Yamato forces continued further into Tenoch territory. If it wasn't for the leadership of Emperor Kokaku, the forces of the Tenoch and the Kojin would have overtaken the forces of the Empire. His command forced the Tenoch to fight the Kojin along with the Yamato forces causing the full eradication of the Kojin Blight within the East Twin. The Empire fell apart when Alle, the High King of the Do'Ence, was assassinated by a Tenoch Assassin. The three clans of Humans mourned for the leader of the alliance but did not continue it due to the inability to declare a new leader. Heiwa Era Dragon Inquisition Second Era of Man Due to the Dragons invading the East Twin with superior magical and military force, Emperess Shouko was forced to forge alliances with all Human clans as well as make alliances with the budding society of the shortfolk, the Halflings and Gnomes. The alliance was called the Second Empire of Man. With the combined powers of the Human clans with the advanced technologies of the Gnomes and advancements of alchemy from the Halflings, many of the dragons and the Davok were killed. The Dragon Inquisition forces were pushed back into the Scar. Many Dragons and Davok either drowned or were forced to fly over to the West Twin. The Second Empire of Man held together for another 500 years until Erling, the mad king of the Do'Ence, tried a coup and killed the leaders of the Empire causing the alliance to fracture into many different kingdoms. Even though the kingdoms were fractured, they all agreed that the Do'Ence people had to be restructured so if there ever was another empire, the Do'Ence people would not ever act in the same manner. The Yamato forced the Do'Ence into six different tribes with a seventh tribe being a combination of the six. Era of Fractured Kingdoms The Yamato kingdoms that rose after the fall of the Second Empire were small and constantly fighting. It was not until the rise of Nobunaga the Unifer. He unified the kingdoms after 139 years of the constant war. Third Era of Man The Tenoch people did not ever fully recover due to the Dragon Inquisition and as such had resentments to their neighbors to the north. The various Tenoch kingdoms declared war on all of the East Twin with their main focus on reclaiming land that was taken from them during the First Empire. The newly formed Yamato kingdom lead by Nobunaga proved too much for the fractured leadership of the Tenoch kingdoms and they all bent the knee to Nobunaga. With the ferocious Tenoch added to his military, Nobunaga cast his sights on the mountain lands of Eb'lon and its people. After several battles, the Do'Ence people also bent their knees to the Unifier. The Kalds followed soon after and the Tritons joined the alliance after many discussions with their ruler. The Third Empire of Man was born. Society Society within the Kokochiyoi and Yamato controlled territory The Yamato operates in a two-level three and four class system. At the top of the social order, although below the Emperor, the shogun, and the daimyos were the ruling class and called the Jokyu. The samurai, peasants, artisans, and merchants made up the Kakyu or the lower level. Upperward movement in society is rare and only happens if one does a great deed. Jokyu The upper level of society is separated into three classes with the emperor(ess) serving as the peak of the upper level. The classes are as follows. Emperor(ess) The role of the Emperor or Empress is to oversee the two ruling classes below it. It is the role of the Emperor(ess)'s responsibility to oversee and name new Shogun if the need arises and as well as to see if any ruling Daimyo are correctly using their rank. Shogun The Shogun are the military leaders of Yamato society and control most of the military besides the Forbidden Army controlled directly by the Emperor. The role of the Shogun is to fight the battles and wars that the Yamato may find themselves in. Each Shogun is allowed a personal army as well control of the militias of each of the villages and cities within their lands. They are allowed to appoint new Daimyo as well as directly appoint Samurai as bodyguards to figureheads. Damiyo The Daimyo are the lords that oversee everyday happenings within the lands of the Yamato. Though not allowed to directly address or be addressed by the Kakyu, they oversee their subjects through the use of the Samurai class. They are allowed to own land and can tax those who live in it. Kakyu The lower level of society is separated into four classes with the samurai at the top and the merchants in the bottom. From top to bottom the classes are as follows: Samurai The Samurai are the warriors and administrators of the Yamato. They often are seen as mercenaries by the other clans of humans as the Samurai are not allowed to swear loyalty to one man. They can only be loyal to their tribe they hail from. Any that abandon this loyalty are considered Ronin and are hunted for this dishonor. The Samurai that work for the Daimyos and Shoguns are not allowed to own land as it would interfere with their duties as the link between the Jokyu and the Kakyu. They are the direct link between the lower class and the ruling class. * Soldiers in the armies of the Emperor, Shogun, and the Daimyo are not considered Samurai but are given the same respect as the Samurai. Heimin The Heimin or commoner in the Common language are any Yamato that work in agriculture or manual labor belong to this class. This includes farmers, hunters, fishermen and, miners. As they actively produce goods and services that even the Emperor(ess) needs, they are deemed higher in class than the Shokunin or Shonin. The Heimin are allowed to own land due to the nature of their work and many are quite successful. It is not uncommon for a Heimin to be rich and have sway with the Daimyos (Though not directly). Shokunin The Shokukin or Artisans in the Common language are the craftsmen of the Yamato. They are the smiths, leather workers, carpenters, masons, and artists. They build or make everything for the Jokyu and the Kakyu. Since they are not the ones producing the raw materials they are seen as inferior to the Heimin but many hold great respect among the Kakyu classes. Some Samurai and even Daimyo are known to frequent the establishments of esteemed Shokukin. Most Shokukin live within the cities where the Jokyu live, but some are known to travel. Shonin The Shonin are the merchants of the Yamato. They are seen as the bottom of the hierarchy of the rigid society. They produce nothing but make income. No merchant is allowed to own land but many are given land from a Daimyo to set up their shop and stay as long as they provide things of interest to the lords. There are many successful merchants in Yamato Society but for most, the Kakyu see these merchants as nothing but a necessary inconvenience. Yamato in the Third Empire of Man The Yamato are part of the Third Empire. The integrated city-states that have all the human clans in it are mostly self-governed with their own laws. The hierarchy does not exist in these cities/lands and so all Yamato are considered equal in the eyes of the ruling body. Yamato nobility that travel to these cities frequently attempt to use their rank for whatever means they wish but all are denied except given the respect of nobility. A decent room, modest food, and a meeting with the ruling body. Religion Druantia, the goddess of knowledge, power and, strength, is the primary deity of the Yamato. Yoshinaka followed this goddess into the heartlands of the East Twin and from then on, the Yamato people followed Yoshinaka and Drauntia as their gods. Most laborers respect Drauntia but follow other gods such as Gond, the god of crafts. Category:Races